


Maybe one day

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Hope, M/M, Wistful, implied future ShowKi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Kihyun was having a moment of weakness, but like always Shownu is there to pick him up.





	Maybe one day

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is the product of a conversation I had with my best friend like 5-6 months ago???? Maybe she knows? Either way we talk soo much Kpop....

“What if we never find anyone to marry?” Kihyun hadn’t meant to ask the question out loud, he hadn’t even wanted to think it. Yet he had. He’d been unable to stop thinking about it for a while now. These days it was a nagging thought in the back of his mind every time he looked at a calendar he wasn’t getting any younger. None of them were. And yet, they still couldn’t date. Not seriously, not openly. 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone.” Shownu answered and Kihyun felt his heart warm just a little at the condolence. He knew that Shownu thought about it more than he did sometimes. After all his military service was ever looming. If, a big big if, he had to serve that was. Things were looking pretty good with the North and it was possible that their generations may be the first in too many to not have to serve. Though he knew that Shownu still might, on principle. 

Kihyun smiled to himself at the thought and looked around the kitchen. They were alone, for now. Everyone else was probably busy making music, sleeping, or just relaxing in the sparse free time they’d come by. Shownu was making ramen and Kihyun himself was cleaning. Trying to keep his mind off of things. And by things he meant his most recent break up. It was three weeks behind him and the emotions were gone, settled. Tucked away somewhere he’d never have to find them. Still. “Some days I’m not so sure.” 

The words had come out more defeated than he’d intended. More honest. He caught Shownu glancing at him from the corner of his eye, appraising him. He wasn’t sure what the other would see, part of him didn’t want to know. Not that Shownu would tell him, he never told them what he saw in them unless he knew they needed to hear it, or wanted to. Kihyun in that moment wanted neither as he moved around the broad shoulders to clean a different spot. Seamlessly they floated around each other in the kitchen that was filling with a heavy silence. 

“If you can’t find anyone,” Shownu’s voice was soft, heartfelt and real. “I’ll marry you.” Kihyun’s hand stopped on the spot he’d already wiped down three times and he felt his jaw drop. He knew the words were a comfort. A security blanket and nothing more. But he couldn’t deny his heart fluttering or the blush on Shownu’s tanned cheeks. For a moment the kitchen was silent again, only this time it wasn’t heavy.

There was no weight between them as they moved in the different directions they needed. Shownu to finish putting his meal together and Kihyun to clean up after his cleaning. Everything felt normal, everything felt surreal. “Maybe one day.” Kihyun felt the words leave his lips, soft and wistful as he moved past Shownu to clean elsewhere. He wasn’t sure but he felt that maybe he meant it. That maybe one day would come and he wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Was it warm and fuzzy like I intended???


End file.
